


surrender(2)

by Innerk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerk/pseuds/Innerk
Kudos: 2





	surrender(2)

他们热切的接吻，adrien突然伸出了舌头轻舔了一下marinette的唇瓣，轻而易举的入侵了她，并和她的小舌纠缠在一起。  
marinette根本就无法反抗，她被动的接受着，她感到他在吸吮着，也感到自己的灵魂快要飞走了。她的脸渐渐因缺氧而变得红润，眼神也变得迷离，逐渐的泛起了水光，她的手不知所措的抓住了他的领口。  
这样的marinette让adrien的眼神变得危险起来，他的手伸进了她的上衣下摆，开始游移在她光滑的肌肤上。  
他们就这样亲吻了一会儿，adrien突然抱起marinette，他轻松的抱着她走向卧室。他用肩顶开了卧室半掩的门，将她轻柔的放在了床上。他踢掉自己的拖鞋，俯下身子，半压在她身上继续接吻。  
“我以为，”marinette稍微恢复了一点神志，她羞的满脸通红，试图稍微推开男友一些。但她没有成功，或者说她根本就没有力气，adrien的吻太深了，她只能剧烈的喘着气说，“你说过休假应该做一些情侣之间增进感情的事？”  
“我在做，”adrien稍微撑起来一些，他脸上浮着坏笑，欣赏着女友可爱的反应，又凑过去在她耳边轻声说，“这是我认为的最好的，情侣之间应该做的事。”  
他说着，又把手划进了她的上衣里，他轻柔的从她怕痒的腰侧游荡到她的后背，熟练的解开了女孩内衣的背扣，然后把手伸进了还没有被摘除的内衣里。他轻轻的揉捏着，一直到marinette有些受不了的开始呻吟。  
“足够了，”marinette抱怨道，她的身体太敏感了，这让她总是在承受一些过多的快感。  
adrien从善如流的脱去了女友的外衣，他有些恶趣味的欣赏了因为他的揉捏而逐渐突起的樱红色小点，它像绽开了一样，在女孩因一些快感而变得粉红的皮肤上悄悄的立着。他凑过去亲吻它，轻舔它，一直到marinette逐渐弓起了腰，开始推搡他的脑袋。他坏心眼的亲吮着，另一只手也往她的身下游移，轻轻的分开她不反抗的双腿，从她弯着的膝盖，慢慢滑过她的大腿，向某些隐私的地方滑去。触摸到一些湿润，他不可控制的得意的轻笑了，“你真的很敏感，我的公主。”  
他虔诚的吻她的身体，在她被日光照射的近乎透明的白皙皮肤上留下属于他的印记，听着她开始变得急促的喘息，手指也渐渐的探入了女孩的秘密花园。  
“啊！”marinette不可控的轻叫到，像是完全没有想到他会做这些事，她害羞的勾过他的脖颈，和他继续亲吻，像在讨好他，渴望得到一些温柔的反馈。  
但他并没有遵循她的想法，他的手指快速的抽插着，他坏心眼的眯着眼睛看女孩儿逐渐变得激烈的反应，感到又胜了一局。女孩儿的腰越崩越紧，突然像被刺到什么致命点一般的弓了起来，“呜——！”她轻叫着，伴随着粗重的呼吸，攀上了高峰。  
她的腰重新塌了下来，双目有些失神，开始努力的试图平缓自己的呼吸。但她没有能够成功，她坏心眼的男友用自己的炙热在入口处开始试探，她紧张的推搡他，用发软的双手试图将他推开，“不…”她抱怨道，但她柔软的带着哭腔的声音并没有对男友起到任何的反省作用，反而让他毫不留情的戳了进去。  
“呜———”marinette叫道，她还没有从上一次高潮里恢复过来，这对她来说太刺激了，她发着抖，眼角开始渗出不可控的泪水。  
adrien感受着她内壁因高潮而不断的收缩，他低下头谓叹着，轻轻的吻掉了她眼角的泪水，努力的保持着自己的理智，好让自己不现在就挺腰——他知道marinette受不了这么大的刺激。  
“你太坏了…”marinette抽泣着，她轻咬着adrien的肩膀，试图转移他的注意力。  
但她的轻咬除了让adrien感受到调情意味之外，并没有起到多大作用，他感觉自己被诱惑了，被诱惑着摆动了自己的腰。  
他轻轻的往里戳刺了一下，立马收到了女友的另一次轻咬。他终于忍不住了，开始用力的顶弄起来。  
“呜——”marinette抱紧了自己的男友，好像在大海上抓到了浮木的求生者，她被不知名的海浪拍打着，冲洗着，感觉自己快要失去意识了。她的眼角又溢出了因为快感而产生的泪水，她咬着自己的牙关，但甜腻的呻吟却还是漏了出去，漏到了adrien的耳边。她忘记自己还搂着adrien了，当然也不知道自己现在就是凑在他的耳边轻喘，这简直要让adrien发疯了，他的眼神变得非常的尖锐，像是就想这样把她吞吃入腹一样。  
他猛力的开始抽刺起来，伴随着女孩儿又变得急促的呻吟声，在一个深刺后和她一起攀上了高峰。

他们两个人都一团糟，浑身都是汗水，两个人贴在一起剧烈的喘着气。adrien还没有离开她的身体，他安慰似的抚摸着她的后背，试图让她快点恢复一些。  
marinette总是为这些事后的无名温存感到极度的害羞，她搂紧了adrien，把自己羞红的脸埋在了他的胸口。  
“你还好吗？princess？”adrien轻笑着问道，他胸口因笑意而产生的震动传递给了marinette。  
“还好，我只是”她摇了摇头，突然抬头啄了一下他好看的唇，“有点害羞。”  
他们对视着，互相传递着眼里的笑意，气氛一时间非常温馨。  
就在marinette以为已经结束了，准备抽身离开的时候，却被adrien猛的按了回来。  
“啊！”marinette惊呼，她被重新压回她身上的男友吓到，又被他拽着沉入下一波的海浪之中。

这次，是她投降了。


End file.
